The lucky ones
by betweenacts
Summary: Rachel Berry apenas quer saber a história da sua mãe e ela pode se surpreender.
1. she's got to love nobody

Havia um mês que teve aquele breve contato com sua filha. Shelby tinha uma certeza apenas: não devia ter feito aquilo.

Todos os anos que passou distante de Rachel, ela não podia recuperar. Há muitos anos ela não olhava o único álbum de fotografias que conseguiu trazer consigo com o passar dos anos.

Se alguém perguntasse a ela, ela com certeza negaria tudo o que passou durante a adolescência e juventude, não por vergonha, mas porque queria ser vista como alguém maior do que o que ela fora.

Aproximou-se lentamente do álbum mordendo o lábio como se não tivesse lá muita coragem de fazer aquela viagem ao seu passado.

Ouviu batidas leves na porta e se ela acreditasse nisso com certeza seria um sinal de que ela não deveria remexer nas lembranças dos que já se foram.

- Rachel? Eu pensei que...

- Eu conversei com meus pais e, bem foram eles que me trouxeram aqui. Eu gostaria de algumas dicas para uma futura apresentação e...

- Rachel, eu sou a treinadora da equipe adversária, você se lembra disso, não?

- Eu só quero te conhecer melhor.

Shelby parou por um instante, olhou novamente para o álbum por cima do ombro.

- Entra.

Rachel sentou-se no sofá e ficou perdida olhando para as paredes cobertas de pôsteres de peças, pelo jeito elas dividiam essa paixão: o palco.

- Você quer beber alguma coisa? Água? Café? Refrigerante? Eu preciso de vinho.

- Um pouco de água. – Shelby foi até a cozinha lembrando-se do fato de que quando Rachel está chateada ela bebe água, realmente ela não devia ter forçado esse contato entre as duas.

Pôs água num copo para Rachel e um pouco de vinho para si e voltou para a sala.

- O que você vai fazer depois das Regionais? – Rachel perguntou. Shelby sentou-se numa poltrona próxima ao sofá onde Rachel estava sentada.

- Bem, no final do ano eu volto... Vou para Nova York. – tomou um pouco do seu vinho.

- Você é de Nova York? Eu pensei que você fosse daqui...

- Você quer algo pra comer? Eu posso pedir uma pizza... – Shelby levanta-se

- Eu só quero saber sua história.

- A verdadeira ou o que conto para os meus alunos todo começo de ano?

- Você é minha mãe eu imagino você como uma versão perfeita de mim.

- Então você quer ouvir a história que eu conto todos os anos.

- Eu quero te conhecer.

- Então eu vou acabar te decepcionando.

- Nem tudo na nossa vida é como queremos, sei que às vezes temos que ser competitivos e fazer coisas desprezíveis para chegar a um bom lugar. Seja lá quem você prejudicou no caminho; eu estou pronta.

- Então, do começo. Prazer, meu nome é Maureen Johnson.

- Não, seu nome é Shelby Corcoran.

- Não, meu nome é Maureen Johnson mesmo.

- Eu não... Estou entendendo.

- Eu mudei meu nome há alguns anos, antes de você nascer. Você é uma menina esperta, o que era Nova York no fim dos anos 80? – Rachel ficou olhando para Shelby, ou seria Maureen? Sem saber o que dizer – Já ouviu falar de Alphabet city?

- Eu gosto muito de Avenue Q. There's a fine fine line é a minha favorita.

Maureen gargalhou alto, pôs a mão na boca e olhou para a adolescente à sua frente. Ela estava entre contar como se fosse um conto de fadas com encenação exagerada e efeitos teatrais ou se devia ser sincera e mostrar o que realmente pode ser Nova York.

- Espera um pouco. – levantou-se e caminhou até uma estante. Rachel a seguia com os olhos curiosa para o que ela iria pegar. Shelb... Maureen voltou com um álbum de fotografias enorme. – Acho que você pode conhecer a minha história só por folhear isso.

Rachel pegou o álbum e abriu na primeira foto, um grupo de sete pessoas ao centro podia ver a mulher que reconhece ser sua mãe vestida de... Mulher gato?

- Quem são essas pessoas?

- Minha família.

- Como você os conheceu?

- Em tantos lugares diferentes. Esse loirinho esquelético com uma câmera na mão é o Mark Cohen, ele eu conheci era mais nova que você. Aposto que até hoje ele não me perdoa pela bagunça que eu fiz no Bar Mizbah dele. – falou engasgando entre gargalhadas e um choro. Há tanto tempo ela não falava deles.

- E os outros? – os olhos de Rachel brilhavam por mais que ela não tivesse amigos, o Glee club e suas esquisitices mostravam ser coisas do dia-a-dia do passado da pessoa ao seu lado. Ela sempre achou que tudo aquilo passava assim que você acabava o colegial, mas as pessoas da foto pareciam ser "os estranhos" do mundo dos adultos.

- Esse é o Collins, eu não consigo me lembrar mais como o conheci. – apontou pra um negro mais alto. – Esse é o eterno namorado dele a Angel.

- Ela é mais fabulosa do que eu.

- Eu pensei que crescendo com dois pais você já estivesse acostumada com esse tipo de coisa.

- Eu nunca serei acostumada com pessoas com estrelas que brilham mais forte que a minha.

- E Angel não era uma estrela, ela foi um sol na vida de tantos...

- Quem é essa? – apontando para a mulher ao lado de Maureen.

- Essa é Joanne, minha ex-namorada. – Rachel olhou com os olhos arregalados para Maureen. – De novo, você tem dois pais. Os outros dois são Roger e Mimi. A Joanne sempre foi muito certinha, fazia lista pra tudo. Se ela fosse comprar roupas novas ela faria uma lista das coisas que mais precisava e uma lista das coisas que mais queria, compararia as duas e então sairia pra comprar. O Roger pode ser facilmente comparado com o Zangado dos sete anões e é só isso que tenho a declarar. – Rachel riu. – E a Mimi era muito doce e muito irresponsável talvez por isso nos déssemos tão bem.

- Eu não entendo porque você teria vergonha deles.

- Eu não tenho. Quando eu mudei meu nome eu queria que as pessoas me vissem como algo muito maior do que a atriz que fazia performances num espaço todo pichado no final da Avenida A e que se recusava a pagar aluguel. Bem, eu não tinha dinheiro pra pagar o aluguel mesmo a Joanne tinha, mas o bulldog do Benny queria o espaço pra construir aquele maldito cyber Studio.

- E como você veio parar em Ohio? Por que você saiu de onde as coisas acontecem pra o fim do mundo?

- O Mark estava tão focado nos filmes dele que nós não existíamos mais, bem eu não existia mais e a Joanne não agüentava mais as minhas andanças e... Eu a machuquei de um jeito que ela não podia mais ficar comigo, surgiu essa oportunidade aqui em Lima e talvez pudesse realmente der certo de chegar à Broadway, eram umas tryouts fora dos lugares comuns, mas realmente podia dar certo. Mudei o nome, Shelby Corcoran é um nome que impõe mais respeito que Maureen Johnson. A peça fechou em poucas semanas e eu fiquei sem dinheiro pra voltar.

Rachel pela primeira vez na vida se via sem nada pra falar, pra ser mais preciso ela tinha a certeza que não devia falar nada.

- Eu estava lendo os classificados um dia e eu vi sobre seus pais que me lembraram tanto da Angel e do Collins e o dinheiro era o suficiente pra que eu voltasse pra Nova York.

- Por que você não voltou?

- Eu não tinha pra quem voltar. Aqui eu tinha você.

- O que aconteceu com os outros?

- Eles morreram querida.

- Como...

- Eu vou repetir a pergunta, você sabe como era Nova York no fim dos anos 80? Melhor, como estava o mundo no fim dos anos 80? Como diria o Mark: se você está morrendo no fim do milênio, você não está sozinho. – Rachel novamente percebeu que não tinha o que falar. – Angel, Collins, Mimi e Roger tinham AIDS. A primeira a ir foi Angel, meses depois foi a Mimi, então o Roger e por último o Collins o maior cavalheiro que eu conheci na vida. Voltar pra uma Nova York sem eles e ficar aqui... Dava na mesma aqui ainda tinha a aventura do desconhecido, Nova York eu conheço como a palma da minha mão. Lima era um mistério.

- Você vai voltar pra Nova York por quê?

- Eu preciso vê-los de novo, nem que seja só ao visitar seus túmulos. O Life Café já deve ter fechado há muito tempo... Por mais que eu seja sua mãe você tem seus dois pais que sabem tudo sobre você, te dão água quando você está chateada. Por mais que eu tenha uma carreira bem-sucedida, alguns conhecidos que chegam próximos a ser amigos. Eles eram minha família. Por mais que eu me arrependa de ter me aproximado de você tão tarde porque você não precisa de mim, e eu sou o tipo de pessoa que preciso saber que sou necessária, você me fez lembrar deles. Que o sangue é um elo que não importa quando se tem uma história digna de conquistar os palcos do mundo inteiro com um grupo fantástico de pessoas.

- Eu vir aqui foi claramente um engano. – Rachel levantou-se, pegou o casaco encima de uma cadeira. Aos olhos de Maureen era exatamente o que ela tinha feito naquele dia no auditório. – É muito tarde pra uma reaproximação. Na primeira vez não houve uma correndo em câmera lenta em direção a outra e agora não tivemos uma crise histérica de choro enquanto vimos o quão parecidas éramos e decidimos que nossa vida nunca mais seria a mesma se nos afastássemos novamente. – abriu a porta e saiu.

- Drama Queen. – Maureen disse baixinho antes que pudesse pensar. Seus olhos caíram novamente sobre o álbum e ficou presa entre chorar ou cair na risada por toda a ironia da situação.


	2. Forget regret or life is yours to miss

**Forget Regret or life is yours to miss.**

24 de Dezembro, 9 PM EST. Foi nessa hora que o voo de Maureen pousou em Nova York. Não era fácil acreditar que faziam exatos 21 anos que começou aquele que foi o melhor ano de sua vida.

Ela estava de volta a casa, iria até um hotel com um táxi. Táxi, ela tinha dinheiro pra pagar um táxi. Da última vez que esteve aqui eram os tempos que às vezes conseguir dinheiro pro metrô era difícil.

Como iria encontrar Joanne ia além do que havia pensado, apesar de ter decidido voltar há uns bons meses ela não tinha parado para pensar como iria achar Joanne. E sobre Mark, bem ela tinha um palpite de que ele ainda morava no mesmo lugar, no mesmo apartamento...

No dia seguinte ela iria procurar. Chegou no hotel e logo na entrada deu de cara com Rachel.

- Rachel? O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Todo ano nessa época eu e meus pais ficamos aqui eu preciso ter a educação na medida certa em relação à musicais e é sempre melhor assistir a peça na Broadway.

**Flash back**

**- **_Rachel, já te explicamos duas viagens por ano para Nova York é demais._

_- Mas nós não vimos La Cage da última vez e vamos acabar perdendo o elenco original se não formos no recesso de final de ano._

**Flash out**

- Rachel, meus alunos tem a sua faixa etária. Você provavelmente convenceu seus pais a virem aqui.

- Ela tinha um motivo real, Shelby, mas pelo jeito eram dois motivos. - respondeu Michael.

Rachel olhou culpada para Maureen e então para seus pais. Ela só queria ajudar.

- Olha, eu sei que eu assinei um contrato, mas... - ela começou a se desculpar.

- Fui eu que a reconheci, fui espionar o Vocal Adrenaline e uma pessoa com a mesma estrutura óssea que eu que pode cantar Barbra Streisand com a mesma facilidade que respira só podia ter algum parentesco comigo.

Os dois se despediram e mandaram Rachel subir em cinco minutos no máximo.

- Você não precisava ter feito aquilo, eu sei muito bem me cuidar sozinha.

- Você talvez nunca vai ser minha mãe de verdade, mas pode ser minha amiga. - estendeu a mão.

Maureen apertou a mão estendida. E parou para pensar se devia dividir suas dúvidas e percebeu que depois de tanto tempo sendo tantas pessoas ela havia esquecido de quem ela era. De como era Maureen Johnson, aquela que jamais deixa que os outros não saibam perfeitamente como ela se sente com uma situação. Se Maureen Johnson te conhece ela tem uma opinião sobre você e você sabe perfeitamente o que ela pensa porque ela te contou com todas as letras. - Eu não tenho ideia de onde achá-los.

- Eu sei. - sorriu e entrou no elevador.

Natal. Maureen sabia que não adiantaria ir até a casa dos pais da Joanne, porque eles provavelmente já se foram também e ela não sabia se teria coragem de ir à Avenida B àquele antigo prédio **hoje**. Um passo de cada vez, primeiro aqueles que há muito se foram pra depois aqueles que há muito se deixou.

Andando por entre tantos túmulos ela pensava nas histórias daquelas pessoas quantos ali deviam ter deixado pra trás uma família e quantos não deixaram nem amigos que se importavam. Caminhava com uma garrafa de Stoli numa mão e dois pequenos buquês na outra.

Maureen achou o primeiro túmulo que procurava e sentou-se encostada na pedra. Tomou um gole do Stoli e colocou a garrafa do seu lado.

- Bom Dia, Collins. Eu sei faz tempo que eu não venho aqui. Desculpa... - pôs a mão na cabeça. - Também faz tempo que não bebo Stoli. - soluçou. - Se você me visse agora daria muita risada o mais forte que eu ando bebendo é vinho. E eu estou trabalhando no mesmo lugar há quatorze anos. Eu sei pelo menos não me vendi pela fama não é? - silêncio. - Ok, talvez um pouco. - olhou para a garrafa ao seu lado. Encostou a cabeça na pedra, estava tão frio que sentia como se as lágrimas que rolavam pelo seu rosto fossem de fato congelar no meio do caminho.

O fato era que tantas lágrimas congelaram no meio do caminho que era só isso que ela havia se tornado lagrimas meio-choradas e uma vida meio-vivida.

- Você se lembra quando nós costumávamos falar que a última coisa que queríamos ser era a pessoa que mora num apartamento grande na cidade bem decorado sem nenhuma vida social? Eu sou essa pessoa. Essa diva apenas dirige os outros no palco. O palco não é mais meu. - seus olhos caíram novamente na garrafa e percebeu que há anos tinha essa conversa e a resposta era sempre a mesma, o silêncio.

Todos os dias, Maureen conversava com os fantasmas à sua volta e de todos de quem mais sentia falta era Collins. Ela a estaria fazendo rir e com teorias... O que será que ele pensaria do mundo como está agora? Saber que os adolescentes finalmente se preocupam com os computadores, na verdade precisam mais deles do que da televisão...

O salto afundado na grama a cabeça encostada no joelho e a garrafa e os buquês ao seu lado.

- Eu tive uma filha. Fui barriga de aluguel pra poder conseguir dinheiro pra voltar. Não consegui voltar sem vocês aqui... Eu preciso visitar os outros, ok? - Tomou mais um gole do Stoli. - O resto fica pra você. - levantou-se passou a mão pela pedra. Com os escritos "Thomas Collins, provavelmente reivindicando algo seja lá onde estiver."

Voltou a andar e encontrou o segundo. Mimi Marquez. Deixou um dos buquês encima da pedra.

- Oi querida. Eu tenho uma aluna da sua idade. Não conta isso pra ninguém ou eu vou parecer muito velha - riu um pouco e viu-se chorando de novo. - Eu sinto muito sua falta. - levantou-se e antes que chorasse mais era como se a cada mísera palavra tomasse conta de si uma náusea, o cheio da grama lhe cobrisse os sentidos e o frio ao invés de adormecer seus membros os fizesse mais pesados, doloridos.

Andou como se quisesse correr. Parou em frente ao túmulo de Roger, tirou uma moeda do bolso e jogou.

- O cantor sempre deve receber algo por seus shows. - mordeu o lábio e foi caminhando para o último túmulo, perto de uma grande árvore que era sua conhecida.

Pôs o buquê sobre a pedra, ajoelhou-se em frente à mesma e permitiu-se chorar copiosamente, pois em Angel sempre teve um ombro, um porto-seguro. Ali ela sabia que estava segura para chorar por uma eternidade.

- Eu sinto muito. Eu acho que nunca chorei tanto na minha vida quanto na última hora. Sabe porque a Joanne terminou comigo? Todos os dias eu ia sozinha à um bar perto do apartamento dela e todos os dias voltava pior do que você no seu último Réveillon. Eu precisava daquilo pra preencher todo o vazio, mas eu acho que nada nunca vai preencher não é? Nem a filha que eu dei, nem todos os prêmios do Vocal Adrenaline. Eu demorei pra entender isso, mas eu voltei viu? Eu não sei se eu vou ficar, mas eu voltarei pelo menos uma vez por ano, o Natal longe de Nova York consegue ser pior do que aqueles aqui. Eu deixei o cabelo crescer como você tinha falado e engordei alguns quilos então só estou usando preto. Eu sei que isso te deixaria furiosa. Acho que isso é o pior viver esperando a reação de alguém que não vem. Nunca mais.

Ela olhou para o mar de pedras, esculturas e algumas pessoas que também não tinham com quem passar o feriado. E finalmente entendeu aonde estava errando.

- Forget regret or life is yours to miss... - cantou baixinho entre soluços. - Eu preciso encontrar a Joanne e o Mark. - levantou-se com uma certeza que não tinha desde que voltou para aquele lugar. Virou-se e trombou com alguém. - Desculpa eu estava... Joanne?

- Você é com certeza a última pessoa que eu esperava encontrar aqui.

- Vim colocar flores nos túmulos dos meus amigos. Só isso.

- Por que você precisava me encontrar?

- Saudades? - sorriu abertamente e abriu os braços para abraçá-la.

- Isso não adianta mais comigo, Maureen. - Maureen a abraçou.

- Eu realmente senti falta da minha amiga.

- Eu não posso aguentar mais as suas loucuras, Maureen. Você saiu daqui em 93 e eu nunca mais te vi eu realmente não sei o que você espera de mim. - finalmente olhou para a pessoa à sua frente e reparou como ela estava bem vestida com roupas claramente caras. - Onde você mora? Por que você sumiu por tanto tempo?

- Eu moro em Lima, Ohio. Tenho um emprego fixo há 14 anos.

- Emprego fixo? - Maureen quis rir da cara que Joanne fez, realmente deve ser difícil acreditar para alguém que não a vê há tanto tempo. - Por que não tomamos um café?

- Pode ser, eu pago.

- Um passo de cada vez, Maureen.

- Você mesma disse não nos vemos desde 93 talvez eu já tenha dado todos os passos.

Foram para um Café não muito longe do cemitério no carro da Joanne. Sentaram numa mesa próxima ao fundo do lugar e só começaram a conversar quando o café chegou.

- Eu li sobre um dos seus casos no jornal. O daquele casal de dois senhores que a justiça estava tentando impedir que um tomasse as decisões pelo outro apesar deles terem feito tudo certo legalmente... Parabéns, pelo caso, à propósito.

- Por que você ficou tanto tempo em Ohio, você claramente tinha dinheiro pra voltar...

- Eu tive uma filha. - silêncio. - Fui barriga de aluguel pra um casal gay e eles me pagaram, eu não via mais razão para voltar pra NY e apesar de ter assinado um contrato para não procurar a Rachel eu achei que lá era mais a minha casa do que aqui nos nossos últimos anos.

- O que aconteceu com aquela pessoa que eu namorava?

- Ela virou professora de vez, treinadora de um Glee Club que ganhou o nacional algumas vezes.

- E você nunca conheceu sua filha?

- Eu fiz um dos meus alunos virar amigo dela e fazê-la me ouvir cantando então ela veio atrás de mim.

- Essa é a Maureen que eu conheço... - Joanne comentou baixinho enquanto tomava um gole de seu café.

- Mas quando conversei com ela percebi que eu nunca seria uma mãe pra ela, então conversamos e decidimos que era melhor mantermos distância. Ela tem dois pais fantásticos.

- Eu estou orgulhosa de você ao que parece você realmente cresceu.

- Um pouco tarde demais pra manter as pessoas que importavam perto...

- Maureen eu sei que flertar é mais natural do que respirar pra você, mas eu estou namorando há dez anos a mesma pessoa...

- Sorte a dela. - as duas riram. Para Maureen ela estava finalmente reconstruindo partes de sua casa e era isso que realmente importava.

- O que você vai fazer agora?

- Tentar achar o Mark. Você tem alguma ideia de onde ele está? Por favor não me fala que ele morreu...

- A última vez que ouvi dele foi ao encontrar o Benny num caso em que eu estava tentando processá-lo por algumas irregularidades e dois casos de assédio sexual.

- Típico.

- Segundo ele, o Mark continua morando no mesmo prédio. O Benny não demoliu porque seria dinheiro gasto à toa, ninguém quer morar naquela rua, acho que o prédio está abandonado.

- Você quer vir comigo?

- Eu prometi pra Laura que voltaria em uma hora, vamos almoçar com os pais dela.

- E os seus pais?

- Meu pai morreu há dois anos, minha mãe continua apoiando tudo que eu faço.

- E os meus pais?

- Isso eu não sei dizer. - anotou seu telefone e endereço num papel. - Qualquer coisa, aqui estão meus números do escritório e do meu loft.

- Foi muito bom te rever. - pegou sua bolsa e anotou seu e-mail, número de telefone e endereço. - Se precisar ir pra Ohio, você e a Laura tem um lugar pra ficar. - se abraçaram e Maureen pela primeira vez em anos conversou com um de seus fantasmas, ele respondeu pela primeira vez e pela primeira vez ela pode andar com um fardo mais leve nas costas.

Pegou um táxi para a Avenida B e aquela parecia uma parte intocada de Nova York.

- Se máquinas do tempo existem eu acabei de sair de uma.

Olhou para o que antes era o Life Café e viu que estava fechado com algumas madeiras pregadas onde eram as janelas, olhou para o final da rua e o Cat Scratch Club era agora um pequeno cinema. À sua frente um prédio claramente abandonado.

- Por favor que ele não esteja morando ai... - falou pra si, talvez para Roger, ou Mimi...

Os degraus alguns estavam quebrados, provavelmente o prédio era agora moradia de mendigos, refúgio de viciados... Não muito diferente do que era antigamente... Chegou enfrente à porta e puxou para ver se abria e a porta abriu.

- Mark? - tinha um tonel enferrujado no meio do que foi a sala com um fogo fraco queimando. Se ele estiver aqui ele morreu de frio.

Olhava para as paredes intactas, o sofá mofado, as estantes repletas de latas de filmes. O antigo retroprojetor aparentemente quebrado encima de uma das mesas de metal.

- Mark?

- Eu estou ficando louco, sabia é só mais um fantasma que eu escuto, eu escutava a Angel, ninguém mais escutava eu a escutava. Eu devia ter morrido como todos eles, mas o cineasta não pode se matar, alguém tem que ver por todos, mas eu não vejo.

- Mark?

- Vai embora Maureen, você é a última fantasma que eu queria ver hoje, hoje é natal, devia ser a Mimi hoje. - ele carregava na mão a mesma câmera antiga de dar corda. Os cabelos cortados, mas a barba mal-feita, não-feita há meses no mínimo.

Maureen aproximou-se dele e a cada passo o cheio lhe dava mais vontade de vomitar, eram tantos cheiros. Cheiro de vômito, de todos os tipos de excrementos. Sua vontade era sair correndo dali, mas andou para perto dele e encostou em seu braço.

- Vocês geralmente não me tocam, presente de natal desse ano? Fantasmas não tocam...

- É porque eu não sou um fantasma, Mark. - tocou em seu rosto para que ele virasse e a olhasse de verdade. - Há quanto tempo você não toma banho, querido? - ele foi ficando mais pálido quanto mais olhava para ela. - Você não ouse vomitar em mim.

- Não tem o que vomitar no meu estômago.

- Eu vou ligar para a Joanne. - pegou seu celular e discou o número que estava anotado no papel. - Joanne? Oi, é a Maureen, teria como você vir até o prédio? É ele está vivo, mas eu acho que ele precisa de algo como uma família no momento.

- Sra. Corcoran? Que lugar é esse? - Maureen ouviu a voz de Rachel e se virou.

- O que você está fazendo aqui Rachel? Onde estão seus pais?

- Meu Deus que cheiro é esse? - Josh exclamou ao entrar no apartamento. - Ela sabia que você viria aqui à Alphabet City hoje, fomos na matinê de La Cage e viemos para cá, ela te viu subindo...

- Vocês podem me ajudar? - ela virou para eles mostrando a pessoa que a abraçava fortemente pela cintura com os joelhos dobrados como se a sua força estivesse toda nos braços que a envolviam.


	3. All Forgiven

**3. All Forgiven.**

Michael aproximou-se e ajudou a manter Mark em pé.

- Quem é esse?

- Um antigo amigo. Vocês podem ficar aqui até uma amiga chegar? Ela vai me ajudar à... Não sei o que vamos fazer com ele, mas vamos dar um jeito.

- Eu estou ouvindo Maureen. Engraçado ser justo você que vem cuidar de mim no fim da minha vida...

- Repete isso que serei eu que vou te matar.

- Maureen? - Josh e Michael perguntaram juntos.

- É uma história um pouco longa...

- Você pode pedir para ele me soltar? Eu prefiro deitar. Eu estou vendo dobrado de novo.

- Mark essa é a Rachel. - Maureen disse e Rachel não teve coragem de chegar perto, mas acenou.

- Agora eu gostaria de vomitar, com licença.

Maureen pensava se tinha mudado tanto quanto ele, sua vontade no momento era pedir por um abraço grupal porque essa sempre foi uma das soluções universais do Mark. Para frio, brigas, gente idiota, solidão... Será que funciona pra pessoas que mudam? Será que ainda existe algo do Mark ali dentro?

Um silêncio estranho preencheu todos os espaços do apartamento. Os cheiros, o barulho dos carros, alguns bêbados na rua... Bêbados, não Boêmios, a Boêmia começou a morrer no Halloween de 1990 e havia partido por completo há muitos anos. Foi em outra vida quando ela era Maureen, agora ela era Shelby, mas ver Mark resistir bravamente a todo um mundo a fazia sentir no mínimo perdida.

Rachel estava abraçada à Josh como se fosse uma criança de 5 anos e Michael estava em pé ao lado de Mark, agora sentado encostado às janelas que dão para a escada de emergência.

Meia-hora passou até que finalmente Joanne chegou. Entrou no apartamento sem pedir licença ou bater como qualquer um que...

- Maureen o plano é esse: levamos ele para o meu loft; damos um banho nele e então o que comer. Antes eu passei numa loja e comprei algumas roupas novas para ele... - só então ela reparou que tinham outras pessoas no lugar. - Oi eu sou a Joanne vocês são... - seus olhos ficaram alguns segundos em Rachel – Você deve ser a filha da Maureen.

Rachel aproximou-se estendeu a mão e disse:

- Rachel, é um prazer. - Joanne apertou a mão.

- Se vocês quiserem ir também para minha casa serão bem recebidos, mas terão que se apertar no carro.

- Apesar de sermos judeus seria interessante ter novas pessoas com quem passar o natal. - disse Josh.

- Sempre usamos como uma boa desculpa para um tempo obrigatório em família.

- Como em todas as famílias. -disse um semi-consciente Mark.

- Vocês podem nos ajudar à descê-lo? - Joanne pediu.

- Claro. Eu sou Michael.

- E eu sou Josh.

- É um prazer.

Desceram Mark e entraram no carro, Michael foi na frente com Joanne, Rachel sentou no colo de Josh e Maureen ficou no meio sentada ao lado do cineasta.

Chegaram no prédio, Michael carregou Mark no colo com a total facilidade até o elevador e de lá para dentro do apartamento.

- Eu já estava ficando preocupada com vocês... - disse Laura ao abrir a porta.

- Oi, querida, nos ajude, sim? - disse Joanne dando espaço para Michael passar com Mark. Laura olhou para aquelas pessoas. - Essa é a Maureen. - Maureen aproximou-se e deu um abraço em Laura.

- Você é uma mulher de sorte. - Laura ficou boquiaberta pois esperava mais provocações, mas talvez Joanne estivesse certa, o Mark sempre teve uma importância maior na vida da atriz.

- Joanne, só me indica onde estão as roupas e onde é o banheiro e pode deixar que eu dou banho nele.

- Eu acredito que ainda sei tomar banho sozinho Maureen. - disse Mark arrumando os óculos sujos no rosto escorando-se nela.

- E você mal consegue ficar em pé! Além do mais sem modéstia porque não tem nada ai que eu não tenha visto... várias vezes.

Joanne segurou o riso, Mark pareceu irritado, Rachel ficou vermelha; Maureen foi caminhando até o banheiro escorando Mark.

- Maureen, aqui estão as roupas que eu comprei. Também comprei todos os aparatos pra fazer a barba dele. - falou Joanne deixando as roupas na pia e fechando a porta do banheiro.

- Você não vai fazer minha barba, Maureen.

- Vou sim. - disse sentando-o na privada que estava com a tampa abaixada. - Eu sei que nem te dei flores, nem chamei pra jantar, mas você pode tirar sua roupa?

Mark olhou como se não achasse graça e ao mesmo tempo pela primeira vez em anos tivesse noção do seu corpo e realmente ele percebeu que não conseguia manter-se em pé sozinho.

- Tem uma banheira excelente aqui nesse banheiro, não vai ser difícil te dar banho. - Maureen levantou-se e deixou a banheira encher enquanto esperava Mark se despir com terrível lentidão.

Ele não falava nada enquanto ela tentava de qualquer jeito que ele a respondesse, qualquer coisa.

- Por que você não diz nada? Tanto tempo em reclusão esqueceu como falar como um monge?

- Qual o seu problema com o silêncio, Maureen?

- O silêncio tende a falar coisas que não queremos escutar. - silêncio. A água encheu a banheira, quase transbordando... - E foi o silêncio que nos trouxe aqui não é? - levantou-se e desligou a torneira. - Você precisa ficar pelado pra tomar banho, sabe... Antes que a água fique gelada... Eu viro de costas se você quiser.

- Você podia estar fingindo estar de olhos fechados que você estaria olhando. - ele se levantou e foi até a banheira já nu. Maureen realmente não olhou. - Por que você não está olhando?

- Porque eu te respeito, mas você ainda precisa de ajuda então eu vou ter que olhar, mas prometo ser gentil. - falou virando para ele com um sorriso no rosto e as mãos sobre os olhos.

- Você está vendo por entre seus dedos, criança.

Ela o ajudou a entrar na banheira, pegou uma esponja e começou a lavar suas costas. Mark pensava em como em outros tempos ela já teria feito no mínimo trinta implicações de possivelmente fazerem sexo e duas provocações sobre como estava magro. Ela apenas o lavava como se procurasse alguém que conheceu há muito tempo por debaixo da sujeira, talvez fosse exatamente isso que estava fazendo.

Ela queria que ele começasse uma conversa, durante anos ela que teve o primeiro passo. O primeiro beijo foi ela quem o puxou para o mesmo quando estavam andando pra escola juntos e apenas anos depois começaram a namorar quando ela o chamou para sair. Os dois sem dinheiro, ela teve a ideia de que morassem juntos com mais alguns amigos... Quando não se falavam mais após a morte de April (como se não houvesse o que falar) e Mark passava mais tempo com Roger (como se ela não existisse), e então ela começou a sair com vários outros e ele nem ligava mais, foi ela que fez as malas e saiu do apartamento, ela chorava, ele só sentiu falta depois. Talvez fosse isso que eles precisassem, que ele tomasse o primeiro passo dessa vez. Não que ela quisesse mais nada com ele...

- Você lembra de quando nós nos conhecemos? Eu não lembro.

Ela parou de esfregar o peito dele, ela também não lembrava.

- Eu acho que foi na escola?

- É normal as pessoas continuarem amigas das mesmas pessoas a vida inteira? Às vezes eu tenho a impressão que não lembro de nada sem você e sem o Roger. Antes de conhecer vocês - ela voltou a esfregar... também não lembrava.

- Eu também não lembro... - resolveu perguntar a pergunta que Joanne não soube responder. - Você sabe alguma coisa dos meus pais? - Maureen sempre soube que quando Mark sentia falta dos pais para evitar brigas com seu pai, ligava para os pais de Maureen já que ele quase cresceu na casa dela.

- Eles morreram uns anos atrás num acidente de carro. - silêncio. A água passou de quente para morna, quase fria.

De certa forma Maureen achava que eles estavam mortos, eram só mais dois para sua lista. Perguntava-se quando seria a sua hora, já não tinha enterrado gente demais?

- Esfregue suas pernas antes que a água esfrie. - ela entregou a esponja para ele.

- Eu não lembro quando nos conhecemos, mas eu sei qual é minha primeira memória sua.

- Qual é?

- Estávamos na sua casa e você subiu até o sótão e trouxe uma máquina fotográfica do seu avô pra baixo, você estava quase tão suja quanto eu antes desse banho. - ela jogou água na cara dele, ele riu baixinho – Você olhou pra mim e disse "eu não sei como mexe, mas eu quero tirar fotos, preciso treinar para o meu grande futuro!" Eu fiquei te olhando tentando entender o que eu tinha com o seu "grande futuro". Você pôs a câmera na minha mão e disse "eu preciso de alguém pra me fotografar sempre, sabe as coisas passam depressa e quase sempre nem vemos passar. Ontem tinha uma flor debaixo da janela do meu quarto, ela era tão bonita... Hoje ela não estava mais lá, meu pai cortou a grama e tirou a flor de lá. Se uma flor pode sair tão de pressa imagina as pessoas!"

A água começou a ficar gelada e Maureen continuava parada olhando para ele esperando ele continuar a história ou sair da banheira.

- Você estava certa, é claro, quando se convive com você aprendemos que você está sempre certa mesmo quando está errada. Então eu olhei pra você e prometi que jamais deixaria de registrar tudo que acontecesse conosco, porque as coisas realmente passam de pressa.

Maureen pôs seu rosto junto ao dele e lhe beijou por alguns segundos.

- Sua barba está estragando completamente o clima. A água já está gelada, sai daí, se troca que eu preciso fazer sua barba.

- Você não vai fazer minha barba.

- Vou sim. - ofereceu a mão para ajudá-lo a sair. Ela o secou respirando fundo com um auto-controle que não tinha há vinte anos. Incrível como tinha sido fácil fazê-lo entrar na banheira e até limpá-lo sem segundas, terceiras intenções e agora depois de algumas palavras as portas do inferno tivessem se aberto e tudo ebulisse como se fosse ontem que fizeram amor a última vez.

Ele se vestiu com as roupas que Joanne havia comprado, que incrivelmente serviam nele. Os dois riram tentando imaginar como ela sabia o exato tamanho dele. Ele se sentou novamente na privada enquanto ela passava a espuma no rosto dele parecendo muito concentrada.

- Maureen você vai acabar me cortando.

- Eu já te barbeei antes, quando você quebrou o braço...

- E eu passei uma semana com curativos no rosto.

- Mas eu mudei muito nesses anos e tive alguns relacionamentos com alguns homens e... aprendi a não cortar ninguém tão profundamente com o barbeador. Você sabe que quando eu cismo que vou fazer algo direito, eu consigo - disse sorrindo.

E realmente ela havia aprendido de alguma forma, pois não o cortou. Ela limpou o rosto dele e ajudou-o a se levantar.

- Agora vamos comer. - segurava a mão dele com um sentimento e a expressão de quem o possuía, como se ele fosse um objeto que ela havia deixado em alguma caixa e esquecido onde tinha deixado e agora que o reencontrou voltou a sentir como se fosse seu brinquedo predileto. E não, ela não o dividiria com ninguém... Por mais que as vezes brincasse com outros brinquedos.

Entraram na sala.

- Olha só, Mark, você parece humano de novo. Ou o mais próximo que você já esteve. - Joanne falou enquanto terminava de arrumar a mesa. - A Laura fez sopa, porque está frio e como você não come faz tempo não vai cair mal. - Joanne olhou para as mãos dos dois unidas e sorriu com cara de quem sempre soube e talvez soubesse.

Todos conversavam à mesa, Rachel havia entrado numa conversa infinita com Joanne que esporadicamente olhava para Maureen com cara de "socorro, onde desliga?". Mark descobriu que Laura era fotógrafa então tinham muito que conversar. Maureen conversava com os pais de Rachel e tudo parecia... tranquilo.

Começava a nevar em Nova York, dentro do apartamento era quente e confortável como se todos estivessem ali. Como se um a um perdoassem por ela ter partido, fingido que se esqueceu de quem era. Maureen fazia carinho no cabelo do Mark e cheirava dizendo "é... quase bom."

Virou o rosto de Mark para si e o beijou lentamente como que tivesse se esquecido de seu gosto. Talvez dessa vez com ambos mais velhos, agora que ambos sabiam seus erros, quem sabe poderia dar certo. Ela havia pedido demissão mesmo, sem Jesse o Vocal Adrenaline não tinha grandes chances e ela cansou de viver pelo sonho dos outros, aquela não era ela.

Há 21 anos eles viveram uma noite que mudou suas vidas para sempre, naquele dia os três sobreviventes e novos agregados começavam uma jornada muito mais calma, mas uma certeza Maureen tinha que estavam todos, de certa forma, perdoados.


End file.
